International Affairs Agency
The International Affairs Agency (IAA) is an intelligence agency in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview The agency appears to be based on both the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) and the National Security Agency (NSA). According to Steve Haines, the IAA is heavily corrupted and abduct public funding to their own benefits. In GTA V, the IAA's headquarters are located in Downtown Los Santos, right next to the FIB Headquarters. The building is based on Two California Plaza. In 2013, the IAA had begun to lose funding as terrorist activity has calmed down. This caused the IAA and the FIB to be involved in a bureaucratic fight over which agency will receive more government funding. In 2013, the IAA kidnapped Ferdinand Kerimov, a terrorism suspect, and faked his death to "remove him from the record". The IAA then moved him to their headquarters for torture. Michael de Santa, on Steve Haines' order, abducted Kerimov in the middle of a torture session. The three protagonists also hijack a IAA funding truck which, as Haines says, are corruption-related fundings from drugs. Later in-game, according to Steve Haines, the agency had tasked Humane Labs and Research to develop a strong neuro-toxin. When it was finished, the IAA would then release the neuro-toxin in a major metropolitan area and pass it off as a terrorist attack to hopefully re-inflate their budget due to the demand by the public to stop terrorism. The plan was foiled, however, by Steve Haines and Dave Norton of the FIB and Michael De Santa during the mission Monkey Business. It is confirmed that the United Liberty Paper is a front for the IAA, as the United Liberty Paper Contact appears as an IAA agent and point-man in Grand Theft Auto V. Karen also appears in the game as a lead interrogator. All three protagonists fought with the IAA in different missions, agents are seen in the missions: Dead Man Walking, Three's Company, Monkey Business and The Wrap Up, their appearances are themselves very short. In Dead Man Walking, they use Combat Pistols, SMGs, and Pump Shotguns. In Three's Company they use Pistols, SMGs and Shotguns. In The Wrap Up, they used Pistols once again, but one agent is carrying a Carbine Rifle. The IAA agents have different appearances than FIB agents. They often wear shirts and trousers, and a collar with the IAA badge attached. Some may have vests. Only Karen and the United Liberty Paper Contact have suits. Employees *United Liberty Paper Contact, (optional) - can be killed in 2013. *Karen, working for the IAA since 2008 and has since become a Lead Interrogator. *Niko Bellic, hired assassin, not full employee. *Little Jacob, hired assassin, not full employee. *Lucinda Jacob, spokeswoman *Aleks Thornton (Possibly) Weapons & Equipment *Pistol *Combat Pistol *Pump Shotgun *SMG *Carbine Rifle Mission appearances * Dead Man Walking * Three's Company * Predator (mentioned) * Surveying the Score (mentioned) * The Wrap Up Gallery 1288-GTAV.jpg|Michael rappelling down the side of the IAA building. IAAbuilding.png|The IAA skyscraper in Downtown Los Santos. IAA_logo.png|IAA logo Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|An IAA agent in Three's Company BuzzardAttackChopper-GTAV-Front.png|Buzzard Attack Chopper, used by the IAA Imagedism2838.jpg|A model for an IAA agent. Trivia *The IAA is based on the CIA, though it incorporates elements of the NSA, mainly its involvement in domestic affairs (the CIA officially does not operate domestically). *The symbol of the IAA features what appears to be an eye, along with arrows that resemble missiles. This could be a reference to how the CIA (and to an extent the NSA) is notorious for spying on people and sending drone strikes. *According to Karen, it's standard procedure to sodomise suspects during interrogation without lube. *The IAA Headquarters is based on Two California Plaza in Los Angeles, California. * The IAA agents only appear in three missions. ** In the game files, the character file for the agent has "cia" in the file name, confirming the connection between the IAA and the real-life CIA. * So far, the Buzzard Attack Helicopter is the only vehicle known to be used by the IAA. See Also * Federal Investigation Bureau, a rival agency in GTA V * United Liberty Paper, a front company for the IAA in GTA IV. Navigation Category:Government Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Category:HD Universe